power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Cog's Trap: The Mysterious Hawk Zord
The first and 2nd parts re-envisioned from the original PR:SM episode Plot Professor Cog returns upgraded by the Space Pirates and lures the Rangers into Corinth. Their only escape is to tame the Mysterious Hawk Zord. Summary The Crimson Skull, Gamra finished repairing Professor Cog and upgrading him to his current form using a mix of machine and organic. Silas comes in impressed by the sight of Cog and plans to use him to lure the rangers away. Levira catches him smiling and understands his newest plan. She informs him of a new zord she and Gamra found in Corinth. Silas calls for Snakius and Bluderous. SILAS Snakius and Bluderous, find the mysterious Hawk Zord in Corinth and bring it to me. VITO: Hey, I wanna go. SILAS: All-right go! Maybe between the three of you, one of you will get it right. Vito leaves with Snakius and Bluderous to capture the Hawk Zord for the Space Pirates. Invidious and a few T-Bruisers are sent to Mount Fuji to retrieve a very powerful virus that was sealed away. On Earth, Orion and the other rangers are enjoying another day in the park when they are called in by Gosei. In the Armada Mothership, Damaras ponders what Silas is up to and knows he is trouble. DAMARAS: What is that guy up to these days? Whatever it is, I don't like it. ARGUS: Well you won't like it anyway when you learn about the Space Pirates resurrecting Professor Cog and using him for their purposes. Silas found him in dire need of repairs and used his chief scientist Gamra to repair Cog. Electras faces Argus, unsatisfied with his comments. ELECTRAS: Argus, knock it off. Mentioning Silas in front of Prince Vekar will rile him up. Sure enough Vekar is furious with hearing about Silas. VEKAR: Silas Ta Vasco. ELECTRAS: Here he goes again. VEKAR: I hate him. I despise him. He's too evil for his own sake! In Corinth, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous catches the Hawk Zord defeat the racing zords(Eagle, Lion, Bear, Shark and Wolf). Knowing this may be their target, the three lay a couple of booby traps to lure it and capture it for the Space Pirates. However not only the Hawk Zord catches on, but also the Falcon Helicopter and Tiger Jet as well. They shoot at the trio and make them fall into their own booby traps. At the Crimson Skull, Silas face palms when he catches Vito, Snakius and Bluderous return having been caught in their own traps. Levira shakes her head in disgust after seeing how much her brother screwed up. SILAS: Stooges! You had the zord in your grasp what happened. Professor Cog shakes his head in disgust. COG: Allow me to offer you my assistance in a more professional way, after you helped repair me. It's better than dealing with those clowns. SILAS: How can you help me? COG: I will lure the Rangers into a trap at Corinth and let them capture the Hawk Zord for us. That way I will put a corrupt cog in it's mainframe and have it under our control. At the Command Center, the Rangers are informed about the latest in Corinth. They want to help, but Gosei won't permit it because he suspects the Space Pirates are up to something. Little does the Rangers know how right Gosei is when they go ahead and used the ship to head to Corinth. Waiting for them is Professor Cog having been repaired and upgraded. They find out too late they were sealed away in Corinth. The first part ends with Silas congratulating Professor Cog. Invidious arrives also succeed in collecting something for Silas. Part 2 In the Armada Mothership, Damaras notices the Rangers have gone missing. Even though Vekar is pleased, he is still on edge due to having the Space Pirates and Cog in the vicinity. They come down to Earth to confront the Pirates. In the Command Center, Gosei is concerned about the Rangers as Tensou frantically communicates with them. Trapped in Corinth, they come across Scott and Dr. K who offer to help them. The only way the Megaforce Rangers can get out of here is if they tame the Hawk Zord. On Earth, The Armada arrives and confronts the Space Pirates and Cog. SILAS: Well. Well, it's the baby and his cronies. VEKAR: Watch it, ta Vasco! You haven't exactly been pleasant company. SILAS: The Earth is under the Space Pirates' command. DAMARAS: We'll see about that, you blaggard. This leads to a fight between the two factions: The Armada and the Space Pirates. In Corinth, the Hawk Zord refused to be tamed but hears Gia and Emma talking to it. It agrees to help them if the Megaforce team defeats it in a one on one race. The rangers accept and thus beginning their race. The Rangers finally beat the Hawk Zord and it uses it's abilities to open a portal to help them return to Panorama City. In the middle of the fight between the Armada and the Space Pirates, the Rangers arrive. Vekar is finally happy to see them, wondering that took them so long to arrive. Argus makes a crude comment about him as a weakling. Vekar leaves with Damaras and Electras. The Space Pirate do the same. Before they leave, Silas hands Professor Cog a growth grenade, telling him this may come in handy in certain situations. The Rangers gain the powers of RPM. The five Rangers got their key colors set(Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Black). However, Orion has a hard time deciding which color of the RPM Wings he wants to use. He is taken away mentally in a room where he sees Gem and Gemma combining their Ranger powers to solve his dilemma, a RPM Wings Fusion Key. Returning back, the Rangers use their Super Megaforce Change to become the RPM Rangers. While the others fight the T-Bruisers, Noah fights Argus who decided to stick around. During their fight, he hears Argus fighting with another entity for control. Believing that he is Joe, Noah tells him to fight the programing. Orion sees this fight between him and the entity. He is the only one who doesn't think Argus is Joe and suspects he may be Kai. Argus retreats for now, but is unsure why Noah wants to help him. Professor Cog attacks the others, but Noah uses the Lion Launcher at the same time as Emma using the Wolf Laser. Gia uses the Bear Bullet and hits Cog. Orion then attacks using Cloud Formation, Mach 7, as well as Troy using the Eagle Sword and Jake using the Shark Axe. Defeated, Cog uses the grenade and grows himself. The Rangers call on the zords and the Hawk zord arrives to assist them. Cog is destroyed by the Rangers permanently. In the Crimson Skull, while defeated, Silas is pleased to hear that Invidious has procured the Venjix virus. He then proceeds to begin Phase 1 of his plan. The Rangers bit farewell to the Hawk Zord. It tells them that he looks forwards their partnership and returns to Corinth. The episode ends with Electras trying to figure out why Argus is fighting his programing. Frustrated, he leaves and Argus briefly reverts back to his original form(face unseen, but body is and hinting his Asian appearance). He reverts back to Argus, but is then knocked out by Gamra and Invidious. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: RPM Red *Noah: RPM Blue *Gia: RPM Yellow *Jake: RPM Green *Emma: RPM Black *Orion: RPM Wings Trivia *Professor Cog returns upgraded by the Space Pirates *First appearance of Kai Machalon(Argus' true form)